Wilkins
Wilkins is a Colonel and Battalion Commander of the Oregon National Guard. He saw service during the Soviet Invasion of Seattle during World War III. Background Very little is known about Wilkins' life or his early military career. He is a prominent officer in the Oregon National Guard and a close associate of Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer. World War III Colonel Wilkins saw little service in the opening stages of World War III, as most of the fighting was going on in Western Europe. However, four months into the war, the Soviet Union launched a surprise invasion on the American West Coast and attacked Seattle. The Washington National Guard was immediately overwhelmed by the Soviet force, and they were forced to retreat to the countryside. With no reinforcements immediately available from other fronts, the Oregon National Guard was ordered to assist Washington in defending the state, as Oregon was not yet targeted. After Seattle was occupied, Colonel Sawyer's battalion attempted to fend off a Soviet attack on the coastal town of Pine Valley. Colonel Wilkins was to provide reinforcements for the attack to ensure that the town was secured once it was reclaimed. Unfortunately, they didn't arrive when expected because they were slowed down by Soviet defenders outside of the town. Fortunately, with help from the USS Missouri, Sawyer's forces were successful in holding off the Soviets long enough for Wilkins to arrive and establish a base in the town. His arrival ensured the town's liberation. It was later discovered that the Soviets intended to attack Fort Teller, located deep in the Cascade Range, due to the fact that it hosted the Strategic Defense Initiative, which would defend America in the event of a nuclear attack. Since the SDI never materialized, the U.S. had to ensure that the Soviets did not discover this vulnerability. Wilkins was charged with fortifying the facility as much as possible while Colonel Sawyer held off the Soviets in the town of Cascade Falls. Wilkins was able to set up defenses thanks to Sawyer's delaying action at Cascade Falls, but the Soviet force was too strong for either Sawyer or Wilkins to successfully fend off. As a result, the U.S. Air Force launched a tactical nuclear warhead on Cascade Falls, effectively annihilating the Soviet force. After the destruction of Cascade Falls, the People's Republic of China allied with the Soviets and sent a naval task force intended to reinforce the Soviet beachhead in Seattle. Wilkins was ordered to assist Sawyer in retaking the city before the President can order a nuclear strike on the city. While Sawyer fought his way through the city, Wilkins launched his own attack on the city from the South, but was delayed once again. Fortunately, by the time Wilkins arrived, Sawyer's battalion had destroyed the Soviet HQ and forced both the Soviets and the Chinese to withdraw from the country. Wilkins' forces then secured the ruined city and assisted in the mopping up of stragglers. See also *Morgan Category:American characters Category:World in Conflict characters